Ken Lerner
Ken Lerner is a mysterious man who came to Southold to erase all evidence surrounding the plane crash and Piper. History Erasing Evidence Ken came to Southold to clean up after the plane crash and Piper. First, he sabotaged the hospital server, causing the loss of all tests done on Piper the night of the crash. He then went to look for Piper through a device that led him to Jo's house. However, Piper spotted him in the shadows in the backyard and alerted Jo to his presence. Jo went out with her gun, causing Ken to hide. While she didn't see him, she decided to sit guard all night. Ken left and instead infiltrated the morgue, where he found the bodies of Caitlyn and Freddie Martin. He put something in the mouths of their cadavers, which caused them to be turned into bloodied goos in the cooler. The next day, he returned to Jo's house and found Chris adjusting the newly installed security cameras. He claimed to know buyers interested in buying the property. Chris pointed out he wasn't the owner. Ken smiled and said he knew, after which he knocked Chris out. He then went inside, following his tracking device upstairs to Piper's tracking device. He dodged Ed as he carried some boxes to the garage. Upstairs, Piper saw him approaching and hid in a closet. She witnessed how he walked into the bathroom and found the tracking device she had cut out of her body in the siphon. She grew upset, which caused things to start moving around her. Ken was drawn to the closet by the noise and found her. He eerily smiled at her and she started screaming, causing light bulbs all over the house to shatter. Jo and Ed came running and Ken was forced to escape through the hallway window, leaving Piper behind. Jo figured out that Ken was erasing evidence and figured he'd go for the Martins' car next. She and Chris beat him to the impound. He soon arrived with a tow truck. As he was about to attach the hook to the Jeep, he discovered that the car had become magnetic. Jo appeared and attempted to arrest him, but a fight ensued and his gun got stuck to the magnetic car. He managed to knock Jo to the ground but Chris came up, ordering him to put his hands up. Ken defied his orders and tried to pull the gun off the car. Chris shot at him, but the bullet's trajectory was changed by the car's magnetic pull, making it miss Ken, who then attacked Chris and managed to grab his gun. He was about to shoot Chris when Jo used the car's magnetic pull to her advantage to fling a hammer into Ken's face. Ken was admitted to the hospital with facial fractures. While he was out and hooked up to pain meds, the pump's screen distorted and briefly displayed the mysterious symbol.Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow, 1x02 Notes and Trivia Gallery 1x02Ken.png Memorable Quotes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Deceased Characters